Never trust a freakin' liar
by fluffaluffaloffagus
Summary: He's been back for 3 weeks now and she's shown nothing but kindness. He swears they can trust him she buys into it. Big mistake I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S DON'T JUDGE ME the story is Freakin' awesome so ya i enjoyed writing to get out all my thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

**so i was like Freakin' bored so what better way to keep active by sitting down in a chair and writing oh and i had to get perverted thoughts at me comment the way you want i take bad reviews and do whatever i can to make them happy so ya enjoy!MEW**

**chapter 1:**

Sakura

She was walking down the hallway, tray in one hand a set of keys in the other. It was 6:35 pm, the usual time she would bring him dinner before she went to work at the hospital.  
Before she turned the corner she looked down to make sure her kunai was still in her holster. After she saw it she walked around the corner to see a most horrifying sight that made her smile fall in to horror. She let out a surprised but worried gasp. She dropped the tray of food while trying to get the cell key into the lock, when she finally did she ran over to a beaten, bruised, and bloody Sasuke. She leaned down to see if his was still beating luckily it was. Suddenly she heard him murmur "Sakura". She looked up he was looking into her eyes. He put his on her cheek pulling her closer. Her eyes widend at his actions. When she was only a centimeter away from is face she felt an elbow to the side of her face, knocking her to the ground. She stayed conscious long enough to see Sasuke get up lean down and grab her kunai and keys. Before he got up he whispered in her ear "Never trust me". Then everything went black.

**YIPPEE! like i said review the way u want i do'nt care but i will take into account what u say and try to use them to the best of my abilities i don't hav to many abilities so don't expect much except rapid fire of this story. oh and if u haven't noticed this isn't to much of a romance story so ya SUCK IT SASUKE! lol jk i do hate him though. sorry for it being short its leading to something big so ya bai!**


	2. HOW COULD YOU!

YAY** NEW CHAPTEr !so i didnt feel the need to put a disclaimer you should know who rights it so ya no disclaimer**

**Chapter 2:**

"Have you guys seen Sakura-chan?!" Said a loud blonde boy "She left to bring Sasuke food but never came back. She promised to pay for my ramen and never showed up." Naruto was in the living room of the Hyuuga household with Hinata, Neji, Ino, Tenten. and no one knew why but Lee was there too.

"Ya know come to think of it I haven't seen forehead all day" Ino said thoughtfully. "Why are you guys worrying so much? She's a tough girl with a smart mind she can handle herself." said Tenten who was trying harder to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Yes" Hinata said "Besides she's working late tonight at the hospi-" Before she could say anymore Lee was shaking her vigorously saying "HOW COULD YOU LET MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM TAKE SUCH A LONG SHIFT SHE'S PROBABLY ALONE AND SCARED!" Neji decided it was time for him to intervene so he got up and walked to Lee and slaps him across the face "Shut up you insolent fool" was all he said before going to sit back down.

While Lee was still getting over the shock of Neji slapping him, Ino stood up and announced "Well I don't know about you morons but I'm gonna see if she's at the hospital.". They all made an agreement to go check to see if she was there and left.

_**Tsundae's office**_

"Actually I haven't seen Sakura all day she hasn't shown up yet to work her night shift." Tsundae said thoughtfully. "She said she'd be back after delivering food to Sasuke if that information will help your search."  
Then Lee yet again stood up crying "WHAT IF SHE NEVER MADE IT OUT AND SHE WAS KIDNA-" this time Neji moved fast enough before he could say anything else and promptly slapped him...again "If you don't shut up I will personally shove your head up Uchiha's As-" "No need for foul language he's just worried like the rest of us" Said a calm but stern Tenten. Neji just let him go and went back to his seat.

"Why d-don't we go check the p-prison?" Said a very shy Hinata. "THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA HINATA!" said the not so quite Naruto.

And then they were off not knowing what was in store for them at the prison.

* * *

In the prison Sakura

She heard people coming but she couldn't get up her head was pounding and her vision was still blurry.

_'what the heck happened?' _she asked herself trying to remember.

_'**Well last thing I remember was going in for a kiss with Sasuke and then everything went black' **_Inner Sakura replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

_'Wow you get an A+ for pointing out the obvious moron'_

_'**Wow thanks teacher happy to be of service' **_Inner Sakura replied with a chesire smile, it sorta sickened Sakura even more.

The foot steps were coming closer but Sakura still couldn't get up. But then the foot steps and voices stopped

**OHHHH DRAMATIC ENDING WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! GOOD THING I'VE ALREADY POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT?=D**


	3. I worked harder

YAY** NEW CHAPTEr !so i didnt feel the need to put a disclaimer you should know who rights it so ya no disclaimer!  
**

**Chapter 3:**

Suddenly the foot steps and the voices stopped

* * *

"YOU WHORE" Ino shouted pointing an accusing finger towards a half stripped Sakura.

Sakura was of course confused so she sat up as best as she could. Looking down she saw that her close were ripped and half way off her body. She truly had no idea what happened, then suddenly she was hit with nostalgia of what happened after she leaned towards him.

_Flash back_

_Right when she was close enough, he used his elbow to strike her in the side of the head. Seeing that she was only barely conscious, he grabbed the kunai from her holster and the keys. But before he left he knelt down to where she was and said "Don't trust me" before he ripped up her close to give the appearance that they had sex._

_End of flash__ back_

Shocked a little by what happened, she tried to explain.

"I swear on my life this isn't what it looks like" she pleaded.

"Are you sure cause evidence says it's exactly what it looks like" shouted Ino with pure hatred in her eyes,

Sakura tried her best to explain but they didn't believe her. They got her out of the cell and took her straight to Lady Tsundae's office

_**Tsundae's office**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?!" said a very infuriated(for lack of a better word)Sakura. Tsundae had called a meeting of the ninja's, they were deciding whether to believe her or not and obviously the answer was not.

"It just doesn't sound like a believable story"said Tsundae." And until you can prove your innocence and bring Sasuke back we will ask you to hand over your medic badge and ninja head band you have 3 days to hand these things over. Your dismissed"

Sakura walked out of the room, ignoring the glares she was getting from the people she thought were her friends.

'_Oh yes I'll bring Uchiha back' _Sakura thought to herself '_Just maybe not alive'_ With that she headed towards the forest.

**YA THAT TOOK A WHOLE LOT OF MY TIME AWAY MURGH!**


	4. DIE UCHIHA!

_**Sooooooooooo ya chapter 4 i have no life so i hav no excuses and never will it sux**_

Chapter 4

She stalked off towards the forest mentally promising she wouldn't come out until she had him. Dead or Alive. She's hoping for dead.

She started by trying to locate his chakra it was an hour before she did. She cloaked her chakra and climbed the tree nearest to him. He was just sitting there doing nothing, it was 7:00 pm and he was doing nothing. This was for some reason infuriating to her.

'Stupid Uchiha's and there stupid pride' she said to herself.

She jumped out of the tree and landed right on top of him, which surprised him long enough for her to take her kunai back. When he tried to grab it from her she sliced his hand away. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME?!" She screamed at him with anger pouring out like venom as she cut the side of his cheek causing him to flinch. "You frickin' FRAMED ME" she screamed at him. "I have 3 days to turn in my medic badge and my ninja headband" She was getting angrier. And with every word her voice elevated higher and she repeatedly cut him back and forth causing him to flinch away.

'Something isn't right with his reactions he would have thrown you off by now wouldn't he'

'I don't give a crap he'll die no matter what'

"Do you have any idea how hard i had to work to get this headband? Being assigned to a team of boys being the only girl. I had to work 3 times as hard as you and Naruto. But I guess you don't care and I guess that's why your gonna DIE!" She said finally holding the kunai up ready to plunge through his chest, but just when it was about to puncture his skin someone grabbed her hand.

**Kakashi**

He was walking in the forest after the meeting. He was trying to take his mind off of it by finding a quiet place to sit down and read his perverted. When he was about to sit down he heard a scream. Hoping it was Naruto(explained in later chapter XD) he ran to the location the sound was coming from. He hid behind a tree and all he saw to his surprise was Sakura on top of Sasuke. _'Does this mean she was lying?'_ Kakashi thought. Before he could decide he heard her scream out "And I guess that's why your gonna DIE!". With lightning speed he reached forward and grabbed her hand before she punctured his skin.

**Normal** **pov**

She whipped her head around to see who had stopped her. "Kakashi-sensei?" she whispered. But sensei or not he stopped her from killing the ''traitor".

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!" She screamed at him, obviously pissed. "I didn't want you to do anything you would regret" He said simply.

"Why would I regret killing a sorry excuse for a human, if anything I would fell a whole lot better" She said her voice elevating slightly.

"Because I know you well enough to know you were telling the truth about what happened and your not a murderer" He replied with a gleam in his visible eye.

"How do you know I'm telling the truth?" She asked

"Because I also know your ummm...how do I put this...lets just say your on that week of this month and there would be umm...blood on the ground if all that really happened" He replied looking around avoiding eye contact cause frankly this was awkward.

"YOU PERVERT HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT" She screamed at him. There was a pregnant silence before she spoke again, "But thanks for believing me"

"No problem" he said with what seemed to be a smile under his mask. "And I'm sure with sometime your friends-" Before he could finish she broke in to tears. (Kakashi sweat drop) '_I had to say it'_ he silently scolded himself.

"They are NOT my friends" She sobbed, "If they were the would have believed me, they didn't even LISTEN"

"Let's go" Was all he said before pulling her up.

"But what about him?" She asked

"Get him later" he simply responded simply.

They were waking out of the forest and towards Ichiraku's ramen shop when she asked "Why are we going there?"

"You'll see"

**Sooooooo that took way to long and ya never again waiting that long seriously guys i need reviews or something like i said at first review how u like idc but i will take in to consideration of what u said ill update who know when. probably when i feel like it or if i get a ton of reviews meaning like 5 so ya till nxt time yay**


	5. ohh snap

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
**OK so for those of u who don't understand y Sakura got her headband taken away it was because it looked like an exchange. She lets him out if he...Ya know so yea hope that answers any confusion for what was happening lol THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IM UP LIFTED YAY!**

**On WItH ThE sTOrY!**

**disclaimer: YES I OWN NARUTO MWAHAHA IM JUST RANDOMELY POSTING STORIES OF WHATS GONNA HAPPEN ARGGGG!jk I WISH**

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto pov**

They were at Ichiraku's ramen stand enjoying themselves while gorging themselves with food in between sentences. But Naruto the usually loud one was quiet. He was lost in thought of what happened no more than an hour ago, but everyone else was acting like it never happened.

_'For some reason i don't think Sakura-chan did this'_ he thought to himself

**_'First of all no formalities she doesn't deserve it, second WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T THINK SHE DID IT?! The evidence was right in front of you!'_** his inner yelled at him

_'It just doesn't seem like something she would do'_ he inwardly muttered

'_**Well think about it like this she's liked him for a while now and they could've been discussing how to bail him out'**_ inner Naruto tried to convince him

_'But when would she find the time to do that?'_ he asked himself

_**'You truly are stupid'**_

_'HEY instead of offending me will you just answer my freakin' question'_ Naruto yelled at himself

_**'Just for yelling at me I don't think I'm gonna tell you'**_

_'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

_**'Dude chill out, listen very closely'**_ Naruto mentally leaned in

_'I'm listening'_

_**'IT WAS WHEN SHE DELIVERED FOOD TO HIM MORON'**_ He yelled at him

_'Hmmmm...your probably right'_ Naruto finally let it go

_**'Of course I am now stop talking to me their asking you questions'**_

**Normal pov**

"Naruto did you here the question?" Ino was waving her hand in his face, trying to get his attention. Finally Naruto snapped back to reality. "What did you say?" he asked still a little dazed from the conversation with himself. "We said can you believe she did that?" "Oh YA uhh... she's such a floosy" He said with a nervous laugh  
"Whore more like it" Tenten said with disgust  
"Fits her better to call her slut" Hinata said causing everyone to look at her as if grew 2 more heads  
Ino finally spoke up saying "Then I guess we can all agree that she's a bi-" Before she could finish there was a loud cough and 1 by 1 everyone turned around to see Sakura with her arms crossed  
"I guess you were gonna end that word with itch right?"

**YA short chapter but well im tired i didnt get sleep last night ill see if i hav enough time to upload again today idk im fat and lazy so idk i think soooooooo...Ya reviews please oh and ya and for blaH thax for telling me that i didnt realize it was probably confusing**


End file.
